


Tiptoes

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [66]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Bethany/Athenril, tip toeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



“Be very quiet, mageling,” whispers Athenril, “and follow my lead.” With the grace of a cat, the elf slips from shadow to shadow without even alerting the city guards at the mouth of the alley. Quick. Clean. She turns and holds out a hand to Bethany, doling out a single encouraging nod.

Bethany swallows thickly, gripping her staff in both hands. She suddenly feels all elbows and knees, and her heart pounds somewhere between her chin and her collarbone. But she takes the plunge nevertheless, and sallies forth, tiptoeing across the way and never once looking at the guards. That would just be courting fate.

“You might be slower than porridge in winter, but at least you’re quiet,” muses Athenril. “I like quiet.”

“She’s had practice,” says one of the guards, lifting her purloined helmet to reveal Hawke’s flushed features and the brilliant red birthmark that marks her. “Nice one, Beth.”


End file.
